lyraniaonlinefandomcom-20200215-history
Bosses
Bosses Throughout Lyrania, there are villages that just seem to draw the wrong kind of attention. Every two hours, a large monster appears to wreak havoc on the villagers and if unopposed will leave shortly thereafter, laughing to itself with armfuls or bagfuls of incredible loot and an abundance of money. Getting sick and tired of constantly having to rebuild their homes and shops, the villagers decided to strike back and offer rewards to mercenaries that came to save them from the continued onslaughts. Brave warriors from all across Lyrania can travel to their nearest village to sign up in the fight against these annoying bosses. Frequency/Contracts Although they annoy the piss out of the villagers with their appetites for destruction, the bosses are kind enough to be extremely punctual. Bosses appear every odd hour (local Lyranian time) on the dot. And as the mayor of each village knows how spot on these bosses are with their wishes to loot their towns, they set up a stand for mercenaries wishing to battle the beasts 15 minutes prior to the boss' arrival. If you, fierce and valiant Lyranian wish to take part of these epic battles, you will need to access the Bosses menu from the Battle drop down on your screen. If the contract stand is not yet set up, it will let you know how long until the next boss is to arrive, and you will be able to sign a contract within the 15 minutes leading up to it. There will be an announcement at the moment the stands are set up, as well as 5 minute before the boss gets there for the battle. Once a contract has been signed, you will receive a notification to prove it was done. This can also be referenced in your Log (also under the Battle drop down), if need be. One must sign a contract prior to the boss' arrival though. Once the fight has begun, if you do not have a contract, you will not receive any money, gold, or gems once the boss is defeated. Once the boss arrives at the top of the odd hour, a final announcement will be sounded that the giant monster has arrived. You must dash back to the Bosses menu and click "Attack", and your fight will then begin. You will attack the boss every 4.5 seconds automatically and will be able to watch your damage accumulate without having to click further. The mercenaries will have 15 minutes from the moment the boss arrives to defeat it, or else it will laugh at all the feeble attempts and leave the village with its new treasures. Player Death A little something special happens during the fights with these monstrosities; you gain the small ability to regenerate health. Whereas with a normal mob, you fight round after round until one of you perishes, with health diminishing hit after hit, against bosses you are only killed if the boss hits you and it does enough damage that it kills you in a single hit. If you have enough HP to survive a hit, you will have full health again for the next time the boss takes a swing at you. Which isn't all that often - we are very fortunate they are so slow to attack. You have a 1 in 50 chance to be attacked by a boss. And even if it attacks, you have a chance to avoid the hit, which will be based on how much Evasion you have. On the chance you are attacked though and it does kill you, it will bring you to the original Bosses screen and let you know how many of your compatriots still battle the beast, how much HP the boss has remaining, and how long they have to kill the thing until it departs with all its goodies. There is also a "Refresh" button that you can click every so often to keep track of the on-going fight. Although you are no longer able to fight the current boss, you will have the chance to exact your revenge in two hours time. But once you see the boss has been killed, then you will have a "Loot" button on the Bosses page (as long as you landed at least one hit). Rewards/Loot If a boss is defeated within the 15-minute time frame the boss sticks around, then anyone that landed at least one hit on the boss will be able to loot the corpse for goodies and may have done enough to be rewarded with money, jade, and/or gems by the villagers for helping to prevent more devastation. The rewards from the villagers are divvied up based on the percentage of damage done to the boss. But only for those that fought and signed a contract with them. If someone else fought the boss but did not sign anything with the villagers agreeing to help, they will only be able to loot the corpse for possible treasures. In regards to villager rewards the damage not done by fighters without contracts (if any) will be split up based on which fighters did what percent of the total damage. For example, if three people get contracts for their boss and Fighter 1 does 50% of the total damage, Fighter 2 does 30% of the total damage, and Fighter 3 takes care of the remaining 20%, that is the breakdown of total rewards that will be spread out by the villagers. The total amount of rewards to be split amongst the contracted fighters is based off of how many people signed up to fight, and how much HP the boss has. HP is determined by the level of the contracted fighters. The higher their levels, the more HP the boss will have when it arrives. But along with the amount of reward given, it can be less or more than the average down or up to 25% (randomized). So if the average reward for the figher (based on his or her damage done to the boss) would be 50g, 200 jade, and 10 gems... it could randomly increase up to 62g50s, 250 jade, and 12 gems or randomly decrease down to 37g50s, 150 jade, and 8 gems. And, any fluctuation would be random, so that is based on... well, luck. :P But along with getting paid for your services, you may also find treasure on the boss' corpse when you loot it. You have a chance to find a map and/or a piece of jewellery. You have a 10% chance to find a map while looting a boss. You can find a map for either the area you are in, the area before your current location, or the area that comes after. You also have a chance to find a piece of jewellery on the boss as well, and yes you can find a map and piece of jewellery on the same corpse if you're lucky. The better the stats on the piece of jewellery, the rarer it will be to find. Lastly, the rewards from villagers do not last forever. You have 30 minutes from when the boss arrives (not dies) to claim your reward. If you do not click your Loot button on the Bosses page prior to the :30 mark, you will not get paid for your services, no matter how little or how great your damage to the fallen foe. Boss Caps As more and more powerful mercenaries come to seek payment for decimating boss after boss in the villagers' area, eventually their services become too expensive for the townsfolk to afford. Each village or area has a limit as to how strong a mercenary can be and actually still sign a contract to fight that local boss. So if an incredibly strong fighter arrived and killed a boss with a single hit, if any other players got a hit in that were contracted, the rewards would be split up amongst them, and not with the warrior that was too strong (as he or she were unable to sign a contract). The villagers have decided to limit mercenaries based on their stats and/or their equipment levels. The caps are as follows per area: Area 1 - Generic Fantasy City: Equipment level 50/Total base stats at 3000 Area 2 - Military Base: Equipment level 70/Total base stats at 7000 Area 3 - Tokyo: Equipment level 90/Total base stats at 11000 Area 4 - Elder's Fear Island: Equipment level 110/Total base stats at 15000 Area 5 - Sea Island of Bio Warfare Weapons: Equipment level 130/Total base stats at 19000 Area 6 - Gaming Greens: Equipment level 150/Total base stats at 23000 Area 7 - Deadly Urban Jungle: Equipment level 170/Total base stats at 27000 Area 8 - Jurassic Nature Preserve: Equipment level 190/Total base stats at 31000 Area 9 - Ska Island: Equipment level 210/Total base stats at 35000 Area 10 - Brochinia Castle: Equipment level 230/Total base stats at 39000 What that basically means is that if you are fighting a boss in one of those specific areas, if any piece of your equipment or your total base stats (not counting jewellery or boosts; what is showing at the top of your screen) are beyond these caps, you will not be able to get a contract for that area, and may want to consider moving to the next area. And yes, that means you can have level 50 weapons and destroy the Area 1 boss until you are no longer allowed to contract when your total number of base stats reaches 3000. And in regards to how stats are counted, the first three (Health, Attack, Defence) are simple, they are just added together. As Accuracy and Evasion are percentages, they are a little trickier, but still pretty easy. For Accuracy, imagine the decimal and the % sign are gone, and subtract 5000 (so if you have 51.45% Accuracy, pretend it looks like 5145 and take away 5000... leaving 145 which would be the number of base Accuracy stats). For Evasion, do the same trick of taking away the decimal and % sign, but for that you won't have to do anything else (2.45% Evasion would look like 245 without the decimal/% and that is the number of base stats). Boss Names Here are the names for each Area's boss, so you know who you are planning to kill and take loot from: Area 1 - Hades Area 2 - Giant Mechanical Ape Area 3 - Mega-Mecha-Space Gojira Area 4 - Dimensional Earth Splitter Area 5 - Night-Fighting Narwhal Area 6 - Ganjanator Area 7 - Smiling Politician Area 8 - Philosoraptor Area 9 - Mighty Mighty Boss Area 10 - ??? Boss Globals Global: stands back and throws high at the . The onlookers cheer as the weapon pierces deep into the 's eye! Global: drives deep into the 's foot, tripping it over and breaking its defences! Global: Tossing caution to the wind, straightens up , lowers head and charges the ! Global: has managed to climb up onto 's back! continues the fight grasping desperately onto the boss whilst attacking wildly! Travel Restrictions Due to the great amount of devastation that is caused by the boss' arrival, transportation from area to area is cut off while the boss is around. From the top of the hour to the :15 minute mark, you will not be able to leave the area you are in. So if you are looking to travel somewhere to either avoid a boss or fight a different one, make sure you are there before the bosses arrive.